


Can We Not

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can we not be cuter than the other couples in the pack, Can we not make out during pack movie night, Can we not play footsie under the table, F/F, F/M, Just can we not, M/M, can we not, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can we not be cuter than the rest of the couples in the pack." </p><p>Lydia is fond of saying "can we not" when the pack does something she finds particularly inexcusable. </p><p>*mostly centered around couples*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Not

**Author's Note:**

> Can we not ask me where this idea came from. 
> 
> Can we not.

Isaac and Scott take a long time to figure out that they have more than platonic, bro feels for each other. In fact, it takes such a long time that the other members of the pack begin dropping hints, which is a whole level of impatience that Scott can't even begin to cover. However, it turned out to do good, and he's glad that they goaded and teased and cajoled him into kissing Isaac square on the mouth. 

Except now he can't seem to go two feet without needing Isaac right there with him. 

And he can tell that it's starting to get on the rest of the pack's nerves. Because whenever he gets up to go get a drink and Isaac obediently shuffles after him to get something as well, a collective eye roll follows them. And he can practically hear Lydia's grimace as she sits beside Allison on the loveseat, because she doesn't go everywhere with Allison and she feels like it makes her the Queen of the World. Scott usually ignores her, but something's different this time. 

Lydia coughs, politely but with conviction, and Scott is forced to turn around and look at her. Her expression is calm, but there's a look in her eye that reveals just how annoyed she is. Isaac is looking at her with that same look of puppy dog confusion he always accuses Scott of having, but that's not important right now (okay, it's always important). 

"Do you ne-"

"Can we not." Lydia cuts him off and Scott wrinkles his nose, "Follow each other around the house." She finishes at his look of confusion, and Scott doesn't know whether to feel embarrassed or offended. They don't follow each other around the HOUSE, per say. And they always have a reason for it, at least, sometimes they do. 

"That's not fair." He complains uselessly as Isaac turns pink and goes back to sit on the couch. Lydia smiles happily and says something about "being a dependent" to Isaac who just turns a darker shade and looks at the floor. Scott turns and heads into the kitchen ALONE, feeling like there's something missing (because there is). 

When he comes back, Lydia looks amused and a little exasperated, "Oh, don't give me that." She says impatiently as Scott heads back to the couch and pointedly ignores her, "You'll thank me later when you get separate jobs." 

It makes it worse that she's right.

***

"Tonight we're having spaghetti." Stiles announces to the pack crowded together in the living room, "That I made. So you better enjoy it." He points to Lydia and the look on his face is slightly threatening, "That means you, Ms. Salad and Gourmet Shit." 

"It's not shit and it's hardly gourmet." Lydia tosses her hair and gets off the couch, "And I'm sure you're shitty spaghetti is better than most of the shitty spaghetti I've had." 

"Is that a compliment?" Stiles asks, hopeful, and Lydia pats him on the cheek as she moves past him to get to the kitchen. 

"It was an allowance." She explains, which is basically a compliment in Lydia's world. The rest of the group falls in behind her, promising to enjoy Stiles' spaghetti because he probably worked really hard on it. And he's dating the Alpha so they have to play nice. If they don't Derek will make them train extra hard all week. 

The seating arrangement is pretty set; Stiles at one end of the table, Scott on his left and Isaac across from Scott, Lydia on Scott's right and Allison across from her, Erica beside Lydia and Body beside Allison, and then Derek at the other end of the table. They've been sitting in the same spots every Thursday for three or four months now. It's become routine and it's become familiar. They all talk to one another, turning and leaning and doing whatever is needed to speak to someone. 

It's nice, at least Scott thinks so, and the mood is always content. 

"All right, Derek first." Stiles instructs as everyone begins reaching for the heaping bowl of spaghetti at once. Derek smirks at them all and gets his food before passing the bowl to Boyd. From then on it's a short time before everyone is digging in and the conversation is punctuated by forks on plates and compliments that aren't even lies. Everyone is happy. 

And then Lydia makes a face. 

The face is one they've all seen before; exasperation. 

The table goes quiet as she turns to look at Boyd, who's giving her a helpless look while Erica giggles behind her hand. Scott shifts in his seat to better view the scene as Lydia looks like she's counting to ten in her head (just so she won't strangle Boyd and Erica both.)

"Can we not." She says stiffly, "Play footsie under the table." 

"But-"

Lydia makes a noise that's as close to a growl as a non-werewolf can come and Erica falls silent, smiling despite herself as they all look back at their plates to avoid Lydia's eyes. Once she gets started it's hard to stop her. At least once a week she goes on a rant that covers looking like hobos to looking better than her. All in a compact, twenty minute lecture. 

"So, this is good." Allison breaks the tension with a smile at Stiles and the whole table relaxes when Lydia agrees, stiffly but fondly. At least she didn't tear them all to pieces. 

"Thanks." Stiles says happily, "I made it myself." 

The joke is, Scott thinks, for the benefit of Erica who bursts into laughter (at "Stiles") and has to excuse herself. 

***

"Movie Night." Isaac still can't seem to come to grips with the fact that Derek is actually allowing a movie night. In actuality, neither can Scott, but he isn't going to pass up the chance to spend time with the pack in Derek's apartment (which is way better than Scott's house). 

"Movie Night." He repeats definitely and presses a kiss to Isaac cheek, "We better go in." Of course, Derek and the rest of the wolves probably already know they've arrived. 

"Yeah." Isaac agrees and reaches towards the doorknob, "This better not be some kind of joke." He says as he's pushing the door open and Stiles is standing on the other side, looking hurt. 

"A joke? You think I would joke about this?" Stiles asks, pouting, and Isaac rolls his eyes. 

"Yes." 

"Well this is one hundred percent bonafide, so you better get your asses in here and pick a spot." Stiles drops the hurt look and jerks a thumb behind him towards the living room, "I think the couch is open."

"Are we the last ones here?" Scott asks as they step into the apartment and answers his own question when he's greeted by five pairs of eyes. Yes, they are the last ones. Stiles grins at him in a "Does that answer your question?" way and Scott punches him on the shoulder in a "I'm not stupid it was a legitimate question" way. 

"Hurry!" Erica says impatiently, "We're about to start the movie!"

"What movie?" Isaac asks while taking a seat on the couch and Scott is quick to fall on top of him. They squirm for a moment, trying to get comfortable, and Erica laughs at them both before answering. 

"The Notebook." 

"Lydia?" Scott guesses and figures he's right when Lydia sends him a triumphant look. 

They don't talk after that because the movie starts and everyone is focusing on the screen. Scott is for the first thirty minutes, but then he realizes that Isaac is RIGHT THERE and it suddenly becomes a bit harder to pay attention to the screen. Before long he's leaning down to kiss Isaac, short and sweet on the lips. But then Isaac is kissing him back and then they're making out. 

It's not like it's a bad thing, since Erica and Boyd are doing the exact same thing on the floor below. 

It feels good to be making out with Isaac, even if the other people in the room are trying to watch a movie. Making out with Isaac is good all the time because it's Isaac. And it's making out. 

The point it, Scott doesn't feel a bit of remorse or embarrassment. 

Because he's all about Isaac at the moment, which is why he almost misses the fact that the movie has stopped playing. It's only when Isaac pulls back that he realizes that Lydia is staring at them. Well, she's staring at them and Boyd and Erica, because Boyd and Erica are still swapping spit, despite the fact that every single pair of eyes is on them. 

"Uh, guys," Isaac jabs Boyd with his toe and the two break apart, looking around. Boyd looks at least a bit miffed, but Erica just looks smug. In fact, she's radiating "Be jealous of me and my lip locking" like there's no tomorrow. Scott isn't mad because he was enjoying some lip locking of his own. He kind of wants to fist bump her. 

But Lydia is still staring. 

"Why'd we stop-"

"Can we not." Lydia holds up a hand, stopping Scott from finishing his question, "Make out during Movie Night." 

"You've seen this, like, a billion times." Isaac reminds her and she turns her barely contained rage on him. 

"Yes, because I want to see it. I don't, however, want to see you sucking Scott's face. So knock it off!" She gets louder and louder until she's yelling and everyone cringes. 

And then she starts the movie, like nothing just went down, and it's a lot easier to focus on the TV screen now. 

***

Derek likes to train. 

And a lot of the times he gets sweaty and walks around the apartment shirtless. 

Stiles tends to like this more than he should, but none of the others (especially the wolves) can stand seeing a sweaty, shirtless Derek. Some of this stems from jealousy (on the guy's part) but Lydia seems to think sweat is the spawn of Satan. 

Of course, it's Derek's apartment, so they can't really complain. And they've all been sweaty before. It would be hypocritical for them to say anything when they would do the same exact thing in Derek's position. So they just deal with it. 

"Where's Derek?" Scott asks as they all settle at the table for Pack Dinner Thursday. Stiles made pizza (from the box) and it smells freaking amazing, but the Alpha is nowhere in sight. Scott's stomach grumbles and he desperately wants to grab a piece, but no one else is making any sort of move, so he feels kind of awkward. Who wants to be the first one to crack? It's like a lesson in self-control. 

"He went for a run." Stiles answers simply, "He should be back soon." 

"Okay." Scott says reluctantly and tries to distract himself, but the pizza smells so amazing. His mouth is watering and his stomach is making funny noises. It's cruel to keep him waiting. 

And then, suddenly, the pizza doesn't smell half as good. 

In fact, it smells a bit like sweat. 

"Hey Derek." Stiles greets and Derek is there, all of a sudden, with his shirt slung over his shoulder and the smell of sweat ruining everything. Scott wrinkles his nose and can tell that the rest of the wolves are in the same pain as he is. Frankly, the smell's strong enough that the humans should be too. Derek smells like he just ran to Canada and back. 

"What are we having?" Derek takes his seat at the table and there's a long pause as everyone struggles to find the right way to say "Take a shower" without offending their Alpha. Secretly they all hope just their expressions are enough, but Derek doesn't seem to get the message. He grabs a piece of pizza and eyes his pack. 

So they all reluctantly grab their own slices of pizza with no real intention of eating them. 

And then Lydia is dropping her pizza on her plate and steepling her fingers in that way she has, "Derek." She begins pointedly, "Can we not come to dinner all sweaty and gross." 

Derek seems puzzled, "What do you mean?" 

"Go take a shower." Lydia says slowly, like he's an idiot, "And come back when you smell halfway decent." 

For a long time, Derek looks like he's going to argue, but then he drops his pizza and disappears.

The wolves all sigh in relief when they hear the shower start up a few rooms away. 

***

"Can we not wear plaid on a Monday." 

"That's stupid." 

"Plaid is stupid." 

"Fine."

***

"Can we not eat like a pack of wolves." 

"But we are a pack of wolves."

"You're half human." Lydia pegs Erica with a disdainful look, "So eat like it." 

***

"Hey Derek I got you some chocolate because I know you like it more than you let on." Stiles bursts into the apartment with a chocolate bar in his hand and blinks in surprise when he sees the pack gathered in the living room. Derek turns slightly pink at the words, but there's no hiding the fondness in his eyes when he stands to greet Stiles. 

"Thanks." And then he kisses Stiles on the cheek, which is way cuter than it should be. 

"No problem." Stiles grins like an idiot and hands the bar to Derek, who immediately opens it and breaks it in half. He offers one half to Stiles who takes it, pulls a piece off, and feeds it to him. At this point, they're all choking on the cuteness. It's cloying and totally addicting all at once, like you can't look away but you kind of want to. 

"Why can't you be that cute?" Isaac teases and Erica immediately says the same thing to Boyd who mutters something about being a grown man. Erica laughs and pokes him in the side, but even that can't come close to the adorableness that is Stiles and Derek. 

And it's not a competition, but Lydia still looks annoyed at the display. 

"So what were we discussing?" Stiles moves to take a seat, but Lydia's expression stops him in his tracks, "Is something wrong?" He asks bemusedly and gets and quirked brow in reply. 

"She's jealous." Erica supplies with a wicked grin, "Of how cute you and Derek are." 

"Jealous?" Stiles turns incredulous eyes on Lydia, "You're jealous?" 

Lydia doesn't reply, just grimaces at the accusation, although it's not any kind of argument against the allegations. It's clear she's willing to admit to being jealous, which might be because the wolves can feel her jealousy. 

"Lydia, that's-"

"Can we not be cuter than the rest of the couples in the pack." Her voice is a warning, like she expects them to control it. Stiles stares at her for a minute before shrugging amicably and taking his seat. 

"Whatever you say." He agrees lightheartedly. 

Lydia still doesn't look appeased.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we not, not give me feedback (double negative dance)
> 
> *shakes maracas*


End file.
